


What More Can I Say

by Make_Up_Ya_Mind



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Flash - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: (im so sorry), Actor!Oliver, Day Seven, Established Relationship, Falsettos References, Fluff, I know I know I’m a day late fight me, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver is basically Christian Borle, Reporter!Iris, Tooth decaying Fluff, actor!barry, actor!diggle, based off falsettos revival, but he’s a side character, olivarryweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Up_Ya_Mind/pseuds/Make_Up_Ya_Mind
Summary: Falsettos AUPLAYBILLOliver as MarvinBarry as WhizzerWilliam as JasonFelicity as TrinaRay as MendelSara as CordeliaAmaya as Charlotte





	What More Can I Say

“So, do I look good enough to cheat on your wife with?” Barry asks as he steps into he and Oliver’s shared dressing room.

“Always.” Oliver says as he leans over to give Barry a kiss. Barry chuckles into it. 

“Come on lovebirds, here are your Jew costumes. Now get to the stage door.” Cisco, the main costume guy, said as he barged in. Just as he said this their director comes over the loudspeaker. 

“Actors and actresses, this is Harrison “Harry” Wells your director. Curtain call is in t-minus ten minutes. Please mosey on over towards the stage door.”

Oliver and Barry make their way through the backstage of the theater, passing cast and crew. Felicity, holding the basket for the first song, gives them a smile as she passes them, hurrying on towards the stage. Probably so she can see Caitlin before she goes onstage. 

They pass Amaya and Sara’s dressing room. “Break a leg you guys!” Amaya pipes happily. Sara gives them a smile and an ‘okay’ sign.

“Five minutes still curtain call. Actors to your places please.” Harry’s voice booms over the loud speaker again. Barry and Oliver race to their places on stage right. 

The “please do not record this” spiel plays as Barry reaches over to Oliver to turn his mike on and press a quick kiss to the side of him mouth. 

“Let’s do this.” Barry whispers as Oliver does the same, sans the kiss, and they both smile at each other. Say what you will about their production, but you couldn’t say that Oliver and Barry didn’t look to be in love.

 

“Four Jews in a room bitching.”

 

“So first I’d like everyone to introduce themselves for the viewers of Broadway.com,” reporter Iris West asks the cast of Falsettos at the beginning of the post-Tony nominee interview.

“I’m Oliver Queen and I play Marvin.”  
“I’m Barry Allen and I play Whizzer.”  
“I’m Felicity Smaok and I play Trina.”  
“I’m Ray Palmer and I play Mendel.”  
“I’m Willian Clayton and I play Jason.”  
“I’m Sara Lance and I play Cordelia.”  
“And I’m Amaya Jiwe and I play Dr. Charlotte.”

“Thank you. So first question.....

—————————

The interview goes over well, and afterwards the small but mighty cast, save for William who’s mother had come collect him after the interview, head to Felicity’s apartment to celebrate their new Tony nominations. 

“So... who wants to go through the Falsettos social media tag?” An admittedly drunk Felicity suggests. She is struck with a chorus of “no” and “hell no” and giggles in response. 

“How many followers does that fan channel you made about Oliver and Barry have anyways?” Ray asks Felicity.

“Last time I checked, over three thousand.” Sara, the least drunk out of them, says.

“Seriously? That’s like double my followers.” Barry complains.

“Well it’s not my fault all the fans want to see is y’all kissing and the only thing you two post together are dumb selfies with you two smiling at the camera.” Felicity says.

“And it’s not our fault that you keep taking photos of us while we kiss.” Oliver says jumping to Barry’s defense.

“Well it’s not my fault everyone thinks the real kisses are just good edits.” Felicity huffs.

“Anyways,” Ray says, trying to avoid the forming drunk conflict. “I can’t believe we actually got nominated!”

The conversation slowly delved into the realm of giddy excitement.

 

———

“Mr Allen!” “Mr. Allen would you like to make a statement?” “What about you Mr. Queen?”

Barry winces as he and Oliver are bombarded with reporters as the walk into Radio City Music Hall. “It’s okay.” Oliver whispers to him. “Just smile and walk.” 

Barry shoves him. “This ain’t my first rodeo.” He says in a fake southern accent. This causes Oliver to laugh, which only interests the reporters again. 

“They’re you too are!” Felicity shouts as she drags Caitlin over. She ushers then over to where the rest of the Falsettos gang are standing.

“I can’t believe you actually did it!” Sara laughs as she hugs both of them. “But I’m... we’re super proud of you guys.”

“What are the talking about Oliver?” A low voice says behind them. “Diggle!” Oliver shouts giving the man a hug. “How’ve you been buddy?” 

“Good, good. You going for another Tony bard?” Oliver laughs. Diggle was, of course, alluding to the fact that a few years earlier Oliver won a tony for his performance as William Shakespeare from Something Rotten.

“So why is Ms. Lance proud of you guys?” Oliver and Barry explain how they had come out about their relationship earlier that day by posting a picture on Instagram of Oliver kissing Barry’s cheek, captioning it with “Getting ready for the Tony’s with my boyfriend @OliverQueen”

“Congrats man.” He says the Oliver, giving the man another hug. “I expect an invite to the wedding” Oliver chuckles saying, “Sure as soon as you invite me to your and Lylia’s.”

The group heads backstage to begin preparing for their Tony performance. Barry and Oliver walk hand in hand. They have a Tony the win after all.


End file.
